Transformers Prime: Traitor part 1
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Starscream is forcing Optimus to betray his by making him steal all the missing parts his new space-bridge.


Ratchet ground-bridge the team from a successful mission. The team decide to celebrate in their leader's honor, who came just in time to save his fellow teammates, but Optimus believe the credit goes to Ratchet and goes out to portal.

Knock-out was working on something, when Starscream and Soundwave entered his lab.

"Knock-out, is the device ready?" he asked.

"Is ready Starscream, the anti-electrons probe would crush those annoying autobots" he replied

"Actually, I have a better use for it, you see we don't have possessed all the parts for our project.

"How great rad if you all had low-gravity abilities, like Optimus?"Miko asked.

"Quite rad, Miko, but only Optimus has it."

Optimus was driving alone, little did he knew to decepticons were hiding in plain.

"Lord Starscream, we located Optimus Prime?".

"Excellent, Soundwave locate their and shut off all frequencies.

Optimus discovered a crater of energon.

"Optimus to based, do you read." But there was no signal.

"Well, well Optimus Prime is't nice to see you, joining us

"I will never join the decepticon ranks."

"Oh I suggest that you should if you don't you team destoryed."

Soundwave showed Starscream a footage of the autobots being shoot down one by one, by the soon to be active electrons."

"With a simple press of a button the anti-electrons in their blood-stream, they would be destroyed, if you, Prime would obey me."

Optimus had no choice but to obey his will.

"I will, obey"he replied.

"Very well, now this way if you please.' He said

"Lord Starscream, the bombs are ready to fire."

"Well done, Knockout, why give you on reason to join the decepticons when I can give you two, if you managed to tell the autobots the electrons, I will blow-up the humans' capitol, with their leader with it and all those little fleshing too. Now kneel"

He had no choice but do so.

Knock-out placed a tracking device on Prime right ear.

"Just to be certain there would be no treason, Knock-out had place a tracking device on you, so we can now your very words, position, and even your own thoughts. And thanks to Arachnid, a simple button press the chemical in the device would let me control body and your mind."

"No"

"Oh,yes that why I let her be in charge of your first assignment, retrieve this, a plasma injector, there are five that I need you to get."

Prime was lucky he was bionic, he disable security cameras, alarms, and coded-door, all while being in camouflage mode.

"Well done, but to make it look more realistic." She stab him in the lower torso.

"Optimus, Optimus?" Acree tryingto wake him up.

"Huh, what happend? _Owwwww!_" he replied.

"Hold still." Ratchet said.

"There something I should tell."

The next evening, "Prime, what happened out there, reports that all five plasma injector were taken by the Invisible Mad Man."

He just looked confused."Okay?" Optimus activates his bionics to think, his camouflage is not quite as him being invisible, just blending with his surroundings.

"A man you can't see that goes on and rampage."

"Invisible but still human, there is nothing I can do." Instead of turning the channel which he did not now how, he use his bionics to turn off the channel."

He thought if the cons don't know he's bionic he can rescue the team, also breaking his cover as one of Alpha Trion's cybertonian-human hybrids.

"Prime, come to the warship and alone."

Optimus has no choice the but to go.

He took his bio ship.

He went, the warship was 5 clix to north a military base.

"The plasma injector mission was quite pleasing , but there are more missing parts to collect, this base has one, a neutron shield. I need you to get for me."

He went quietly, he use density-shift and camouflage to go in undetected, but he thought for a monument, the others weren't at base when he left, where were they?

Then a blast came revealing his team.

"Okay drop the shield."

He dodge Arcee and Bumblebee by floating over, but Bulkhead jumped grab him behind.

"Now, let's see who you."

Before Bulkhead could take off Optimus' hood, he density-shift right through him.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!"

Optimus escape with the neutron shield.

"You!" Arcee said in anger.

"I'm sorry." he said to himself.

"Ah, excellent work Prime."

Optimus was upset with himself.

"I just me or Optimus has been out since this Invisible guy." Arcee said.

"Hard to see yes, but you did saw him in motion." Ratchet stated.

"Plus even you see someone invisible."Raf said.

"What, How can we see some that can't barely be seen, Raf?" Miko asked.

Raf smile at her.

"I can't believe it." Arcee said.

"Well here goes."Ratchet said.

He put up a scanner detecting a low energon source.

"Optimus, there a I'm detecting a low energon source." Ratchet said.

"Lock on the coordinates, Ratchet." Optimus said

"We will like on the traitor's identity with infrared vision, you!" Bulkhead said.

"Wait, Bulkhead." Ratchet said.

Jack tried to stop, but Optimus already density-shift away to the bio-ship.

"When I get my hands on that traitor." Bulkhead said.

"Hey, wait we facing over one a fact."Jack said.

"Oh we just found a fact, our leader just betrayed us." Ratchet said.

"And what fact would that we stepping over."Acree said.

"Optimus have stolen the parts."Jack said.

"Yeah, we notice." Bulkhead replied.

"Bulkhead, we know Optimus have stolen the parts, but we don't know why."Jack said.

"That a good reason."

"The facts remained, we have no idea why Optimus is with con this time, but it must be bad."

"Psychic are you."Starscream said.

"Indeed." Optimus replied.


End file.
